Games Women Play
by Altaria Volante
Summary: They’d had a poker night once a week since the expedition arrived in Atlantis, alternating between quarters and the mess and different offices until they found one that the men wouldn’t intrude on.


Kate Heightmeyer finished assembling the table she kept folded in her office closet. Although, to be honest, it was mostly a nook that she'd hung a drape in front of – apparently the Ancients did not believe in the proliferation of closets in the city. But it was the fifth night of the week, which meant that it was ladies poker night. 

They'd had a poker night once a week since the expedition arrived in Atlantis, alternating between quarters and the mess and different offices until they found one that the men wouldn't intrude on. Kate had sent out a memo that once a week there would be a group therapy session held in her office to discuss the problems women face in strange environments, with an emphasis on menstruation and other 'feminine issues'.

Two and a half years and they'd yet to be disturbed.

Laura Cadman was always the first to arrive, giving a furtive glance down each end of the corridor before letting the door slide closed behind her. "Thought I was being followed," she said cheerfully, dropping her baggie of candy – the poker currency of choice – in the middle of their makeshift poker table.

"To group?" Kate chuckled. "You know all you have to go is mention the purpose of the group session…"

"It was Carson," Laura sighed. "He's not scared off by things like that like, oh, Rodney and Colonel Sheppard are."

"Why are you trying to escape from Carson?" Kate asked, retrieving her own bag of candy from her desk.

Laura fidgeted, her fingers nervously tapping against the table as she considered sitting down. "Because the next time I talk to him, I have to have the talk," she admitted.

Kate shook her head. "Don't tell me you're still planning that."

"It's not like I really have a choice!" Laura insisted. "And I thought we said we wouldn't talk about that tonight, Dr. Heightmeyer."

"Whatever you say, Lieutenant Cadman."

Laura had another, more witty retort ready but was saved by Miko Kusanagi sliding quietly into the office. "Am I late?" she asked, holding up her bag of candy to show she came prepared.

"Miko, Jesus, you ask that every week and every week you're here on time, if not first!" Laura replied, slouching down into her chair and kicking her heels up onto the table.

"It is impolite to be late to a function where people are waiting on you to begin," Miko explained. "And Dr. McKay was in quite a mood tonight. Ranting and yelling--"

"And that's different from normal…. How?" Laura asked, her voice light, knowing just the shade of red that Miko would turn when defending Rodney.

"He is an important man under great stress!" Miko insisted. "For him to relax, it is necessary for him to release some of this stress through his volume."

"I think he just likes to act like a whiny bitch," Laura giggled, grinning madly.

Miko scowled, turning her attention back to Kate. "Kate, it is impolite--"

"You're playing right into her hands," Kate laughed. "Just ignore her and she'll stop."

"I'm not a child," Laura grumbled, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms with a huff over her chest. "It's not like I'm sitting here pulling your pigtails and you're running to teacher about me picking on you at recess."

"I have already ceased to listen to you, Laura," Miko replied, grinning triumphantly as she sat down at the table.

Laura rolled her eyes once again. "Oh, of all the--"

"I'm not late! I'm not late!" Lindsay Novak exclaimed as she raced into the room, nearly colliding with Kate as she hung a quick turn from the door to drop her bag on the table and smile at the gathered women. "Daedalus docked ten minutes ago. Ran all the way here," she said, barely pausing to catch her breath. "Had to lose Hermiod. That little guy can move quicker than you'd think!"

Kate and Laura exchanged a significant look as Miko attempted to stifle a giggle. "Asgards running," Kate said blandly.

"I would've pegged them as a skipping race," Laura replied.

Kate nodded. "But not running."

"No," Laura thought for a moment. "Not running."

"I don't want to talk about Hermiod!" Lindsay insisted.

Laura grinned wickedly. "Well what do you want to talk about, Lindsay?"

"Poker," Lindsay insisted, pointing at the table. "And get your mind out of the gutter."

"Her mind is a permanent resident of the gutter," Miko added solemnly. 

"She's set up a mailbox and everything," Kate agreed. 

"How do I end up the topic of conversation all the time?"

"Because you are the most vocal one in the room."

The four women turned at the new voice in the doorway. "Hello Teyla," Kate said cheerfully, motioning to an open chair. "We're glad you could make it."

"I have been practicing since last time," Teyla said, producing her bag of sweets and laying it on the table as she slid easily into the chair. "I will not be out so quickly this time."

"That is a noble goal," Miko replied, "although considering your previous attempt, I would not attempt such a thing this time." Laura burst into laughter as Teyla just stared, a mixture of curiosity and irritation, at Miko. "It is the truth!" Miko insisted, which only caused Laura to double over, her laughter ringing louder, and Kate to try and shush the raucous marine. "One must speak the truth for the words to be heard," Miko attempted again, grabbing the deck of cards and beginning to shuffle. "I forgot that I am not able to have serious discussion with that hyena at the table."

"Hey!" Laura snapped, sobering quickly. "Did you just call me a name?"

"It got you to be quiet," Lindsay snickered.

"Seriously, is it pick on Laura day?"

Kate nodded. "There was a memo about it."

"Unbelievable," Laura grumbled. She bit her lip as Miko dealt the cards, sneaking a peak at the pair in front of her. "Unbelievable," she repeated, slumping further into her chair.

"Do not worry, Lieutenant," Teyla said calmly, pushing a pair of her candies into the center of the table. "We will let you win a few hands for your last game this evening."

"Last game?" Miko asked.

Laura nodded slowly. "I ship out with the Daedalus in two days," she muttered, pushing her cards forward, folding. "Damn Ori. Damn reassignment."

"That is a shame," Miko sighed. "We will miss you at our games."

Laura shrugged. "That's life."

"So is that the conversation you had to have with Carson?" Kate asked, fully aware that she was about to rub a raw spot.

"I thought we said that--"

"You're not going to break up with him, are you?" Lindsay asked. "Raise you one."

"We'll be in different galaxies!" Laura tried as Kate considered her cards. "I have a hard enough time with different cities. Galaxies, hello? Not really conducive to sweet nothings in my ear, okay? It'll be easier this way. Are you going to bet or not?" she tagged on, glaring good naturedly at Kate.

"I am considering my options," Kate replied slowly, pushing the requisite candy forward. "Like you should be doing."

"Been there, done that, we're not having this discussion," Laura sighed. "Did anyone bring snacks?"

"Other than the ones we are using for currency?" Teyla asked.

"Yes, because I'm not going to eat the poker chips," Laura nodded.

Miko shook her head. "Dr. Biro is usually in charge of the snacks, but she was not able to come tonight."

"Damn, that's a shame. Sue brings bitchin' muffins," Laura replied.

"That's because Sergeant Taylor in the mess has a bit of a crush on her," Kate added with a grin.

Lindsay shook her head. "Which still hurts my brain. Seriously, that kid has a real Oedipus thing going on."

"You were just looking for a place to shove the name Oedipus into a conversation, weren't you?" Laura chuckled.

"I do not know this Oedipus," Teyla commented absently, considering her cards.

Laura reached over and gave her a quick pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you're not missing much."

The reverie was interrupted by the door chime. Miko looked curiously at Kate. "I thought you did not take appointments as this time of the evening?" she inquired.

"I don't," Kate said, rising from her chair and moving over to the door. "Don't worry, I'll get rid of them." She smoothed her hair absently before waving her hand over the door lock and allowing it to slide open. "Dr. Weir," she said, slightly wide eyed at the sight of Elizabeth at her door. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really," Elizabeth sighed. "I just wanted to ask you… if… oh, did I interrupt something?" she asked, noticing the table and the other women gathered. "Oh, I apologize. I'll come back at another time. Forgive the intrusion."

Kate looked over to the others as Elizabeth turned to walk away. "Wait, Dr. Weir," she called out, smiling easily and stepping away from the door. "Elizabeth. We just started this hand. Would you like to join us?"

Elizabeth flushed slightly. "No, that's alright. I don't want to impose."

"There is room for one more, Dr. Weir," Teyla called from the table.

"Yeah, c'mon," Laura said, scooting her chair over away from Miko to make room at the table. 

"I don't want to impose," Elizabeth tried again, sounding less sure in her conviction to leave each time they offered. 

"There's always room for one more," Kate said, motioning for Elizabeth to come in. "Besides, I'm sure there's nothing bothering you that a little gossip can't cure."

Elizabeth grinned, quickly grabbing on of the loose chairs and pulling it up to the table. "I warn you, I'm not a good poker player."

"That is a lie, Dr. Weir," Miko said casually. "We have seen you deal with those who wish to harm us on many an occasion. You have an excellent poker face."

Elizabeth scowled slightly at Miko as the other burst into laugher. "Yes… but you're not supposed to say those kinds of things out loud," she said hesitantly.

Miko shrugged, collecting the cards once again and shuffling. "It is a great benefit to speak the truth. And I have come to win tonight," she added with a grin. "I do not think you should have an unfair advantage in the game. Now, let's deal again."


End file.
